gallifrey's soul
by loki.hel
Summary: the doctor has a new companion. she is bright, quick on her feet, and seems to understand the doctor's babbling. is she really as human as she claims to be? plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**The doctor has a new companion. She is bright, quick on her feet and seems to understand the doctors babbling. Is she really as human as she claims to be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then my character (Naomi) and my plot used in this story. **

**This is the first story I've posted so please you feel like reviewing leave something nice or some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

Story start:

It was the last day of the dig and I was helping pack up. We had just finished up and I was going to let the people in charge know that we were ready to go. I walked in only to see Karen and William knocked out and lying strewn across the floor of the tent and a strange man snooping around.

"Hey, what have you done to Karen and Will?" I demanded

"Oh, hello, who are you?" the man looked up and smiled, "they're fine they will wake up in about an hour,"

"I'm Naomi," I told him tentatively

"Nice to meet you Naomi," he smiled and went back to what he was doing

I watched him as he continued to search the tent for something, "What are you looking for?" I asked when he made a frustrated noise

"A star like object," he answered shortly

"You mean like this?" I pulled out the star shaped object I had found earlier that day, it didn't look like anything else from the time era we were digging in and I had meant to ask about it.

"That's it! Give it here," he said

"No," I put it back in my pocket, "I don't think I will"

"Why not!" he asked with a frown

"Because it obviously wasn't supposed to be here, and there is no way I'm going to give it to you. Where this thing goes, I go." I smiled at him before turning to leave

"Wait, wait, wait, I need it, it doesn't belong here," he said

"Well that's to bad because now it's with me, and I am not giving it up," I told him before walking out

Before I made it out of the tent he grabbed my wrist, "Well, since I need it and you won't give it to me, why don't you come with me?"

"You want me to come with you?" I gave him skeptical look, "Where would we be going?"

"Well, you are quite brilliant, and I would like you to come with me to my TARDIS," he smiled

"Your what?" I asked curiously

"My TARDIS, it's my space ship," he answered with a smile, "Would you like to come?"

"Space travel isn't possible right now, not for humans anyway," I answered and eyed him suspiciously, "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and then shrugged, "You don't,"

"I guess I can check out this ship of yours," I said after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Wonderful," he smiled, "this way, let's go," he lead me away from the dig site and to a blue police box. He opened to the door and motioned for me to go inside, and then followed me in.

I looked around me in wonder and surprise and delight, "It bigger on the inside, like a whole other dimension is inside of that tiny police box"

He looked at me surprised, "Right you are, now we can put the star somewhere safe and go on an adventure,"

"Put it where?" I asked

"I have a room just for dangerous objects left by other aliens, follow me," he showed me to a room farther back in the TARDIS.

I placed the hand sized star on a shelf and then turned to the man, "Since well be traveling together what is your name?"

"I'm the doctor," he told me with a smile before heading back to the control room, "Where would you like to go?"

"Um, I don't know where can we go?" I asked

"Any where, any when, only condition it must be amazing," the doctor said

"I would like to see Camelot, can you show me that?" I asked not believing that he could

He thought about it for half a second, "Sure, lets go" he started to play with the buttons and levers and all the other weird contraptions on what looked like a control center. When he stopped the TARDIS started to make an odd sound and when the sound stopped the man, er, the doctor, looked incredibly please with himself. "Well, come on,"

I followed him out the door of the TARDIS and was shocked when we really were somewhere else in England. "Where are we doctor?" I asked my voice barely suppressing my awe.

"We came to Camelot, just like you wanted," he answered and held out a hand to me, "Lets go check it out,"

"But, that's not possible," I gasped as I took his hand, "we were just at Bamburgh castle, that blue box cant possibly be a time machine!"

He watched as I tried to wrap my brain around what I had just happened with a face of practiced patience.

"So we are actually at Camelot? The Camelot; the one from the Arthurian legends?" I demanded

The Doctor nodded and smiled widely, "Yep, lets go into Camelot, we landed just outside of it I'm afraid."

I nodded and then smiled, "Alright! Which way is it? let's go!"

"This way! Let's go," he smiled and we headed off towards Camelot

We arrived at the front gate, it was huge at least 3 times my height, and when we were close enough a man called out to us.

"Who goes there?" the man called from a top the gate

"I am the doctor, and this is the lady Naomi," the doctor called up to the guard

"Doctor of what?" the guard asked

"Just the doctor," he called back

The guard shrugged and lowered the drawbridge. We walked across it and into the gorgeous city. It was beautiful: the buildings were lined with gold; a monstrous cathedral stood above the city, gargoyles stared out into the city spread beneath them, the staind glass windows depicting numerous saints; the houses of the lower folk we glamorous as well; but what made the city the most beautiful was the castle that was placed against the wall and looked out onto the river just beyond it.

"It's absolutely wonderful, doctor!" I looked around with delighted wonder

As the drawbridge came up behind us we were surrounded by knights who all pointed spears at us. I moved closer to the doctor when I saw their intimidating faces.

"What business do you have here?" one of the knights demanded

Before the doctor could say anything I spoke up, "What is the meaning of this, I come to visit this beautiful city and I'm threatened after only five steps, this is deplorable! This is no way to treat a lady!" I glared at all of them.

Slowly they lowered their weapons. "We apologize, my lady," the man who had spoken before said with a bow of his head.

"Good, now will some one escort me to the castle so I can give my regards to the king," I said while holding my head up high

The knight bowed, "I will escort you my lady, and I am sir Ywain,"

"Very, well sir Ywain, you may escort us," I gave a slight nod

As we walked through the town the doctor caught up and walked next to me, "How did you do that? That was brilliant!"

"I was not raised in a barn doctor, I am from a rich family of nobles," I told him with an arched eyebrow

"But then what were you doing working at a dig site?" he asked incredulously

"History is my passion, doctor," I smiled

Sir Ywain led us through the castle and into the kings audience chamber where he announced us, "My lord Pendragon, we have distinguished visitors from afar; the lady Naomi and the doctor,"

"Welcome, My lady Naomi and the doctor," the king called out from his seat on the throne, "I as I'm sure you know, am Arthur Pendragon,"

I curtsied and the doctor bowed as Sir Ywain left.

"You're majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you," I smiled at him

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," he smiled and motioned for me to come closer, so I did.

"Your majesty?" I asked when I stood on the platform before him. I finally got a good look at Arthur's face; he had straw blond hair, and bright blue eyes, a straight nose, and a crooked smile, he was handsome.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow flicker, I turned my head slightly my eyes flicked to find the source of the shadow behind the king's throne. It was there that I saw him, a man more handsome then the king; he had shaggy light brown hair, dark brown, sad eyes, a pale face, and a smirk as if he knew every thought I had of him.

"My lady, I am pleased that you decided to travel all the way here," Arthur said

My eyes focused on him and I put a gracious smile on my face, "That is good, may my doctor and I stay in the castle for the duration of our stay?" I asked

"Of course, you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay," he bowed his head slightly in respect and I returned the gesture with a small curtsy.

"A guard will escort you to your rooms," he said and then motioned for us to leave.

I curtsied again and then left with the doctor who had watched my performance silently. We followed the guard quietly and didn't say anything until we stopped at our rooms, his room was across the hall from mine. After the guard left the doctor came into my room.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" he smiled and pulled me into a giant hug, "You are brilliant,"

I made a little bow to him and laughed, "Why thank you doctor,"

"I had no idea you were actually royalty!" he had a pleased smile on his face and sat down next to me "What is your position?"

"I am the eldest child of the Pendragon family," I told him in a quiet voice

He just stared at me utterly speechless for about five seconds, "You are his great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter?" the doctor almost yelled

I nodded, "Everyone always says it was only a fairy tale, but they were wrong, I always knew they were wrong"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time:

I nodded, "Everyone always says it was only a fairy tale, but they were wrong, I always knew they were wrong"

Story start:

"That's why you wanted to come here," he said quietly as he realized

I nodded "The story passed down in my family is a bit different from the romanticized versions, though,"

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked instantly curious

"Well, it's said that Merlin wasn't a wizard, he was an alien from a race called the Psi, and so is Morgan Le Fey," I told him with an excited tint in my eye, "and Merlin and Morgana are enemies. In the story my father used to tell me Merlin and Morgana hate each other until one day a man who looks impossibly young for his age shows them that their fighting is futile and the two Psi become lovers and go on to help the man keep the earth safe for all eternity,"

The doctor listened as I told him the main points of the story, and was quiet for several seconds after I finished my telling. "You're family knows that they are aliens? And these Psi, why are they on earth to begin with?"

"Their planet was destroyed in one of the time wars," I said without any hesitation, and then I stopped and looked confused. No one had ever spoken of the time wars at home, how did I know about them?

"How─?" the doctor started to asked but I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head

"I'm tired Doctor, good night," I took my hand away from his face

He just nodded and even though he was obviously burning with curiosity he left without asking any more question, only murmured "Good night Naomi"

After he closed the door I lay down and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep. My sleep didn't last long I woke up from the prickling sensation that I wasn't alone in my room. I didn't open my eyes, I kept my breathing deep and slow, and I focused on listening to everything around me. I head footsteps coming towards my bed, light as feathers, and barely making a sound. Who every it was stopped next to my bed, I felt their fingers ghost across my face, brushing my hair gently away. I heard a soft sigh that sounded distinctly male and couldn't keep my eyes closed any more. my eyes fluttered open and looked directly into the beautiful, sad, brown eyes of the man I had seen for a second earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked softly

"My name is Merlin," he told me

"And who am I Merlin?" I asked my voice almost in audible

"You, Naomi," he answered, "You are a Psi,"

"What is a Psi?" I could still feel his hand on my cheek

"A Psi is a time lord, with telepathic powers; you are a very strong Psi. We, Morgana and I, sent you to live with the descendants of Arthur knowing you would be safe with them," Merlin explained, "The time lords fear us, you can not let the one you are traveling with know what you are, or all our efforts will be lost,"

"What do you mean, what efforts?" I could feel myself drifting off against my will and shoved back how tired I felt.

"You are indeed stronger then your mother and I," he chuckled but turned serious a second later, "You will do great things in the future, but if the time lord finds out he will kill you,"

"But, why? What have I done to warrant being killed?" I demanded

"Just by living, the time lords have always hunted us down since they discovered what we can do. We are ten times as strong, and regenerate faster and smoother then they can. They fear us because of our power."

"But how can I keep him from finding out, he is very clever and old and I am only 21," I asked

"I will think of something, now sleep my daughter," Merlin said softly

And I did sleep but only because I wanted to. I woke up to a maid opening my windows and letting the sun hit my face, and as odd as it sounds the sun seemed to fill me with light. "Good morning, ma'am" the maid smiled

"Good morning," I smiled back

"Will you need help getting dressed?" that maid asked

"Um, yes please, I haven't worn a proper gown in ages," I went behind the screen incase anyone decided to walk in.

The maid helped me to put on a corset, which thanks the stars I'm skinny or I wouldn't have been able to breath, and then my dress went over it. My dress was a light blue with light green lace around the bodice; a leather belt was around my waist and rested above my hips.

"You look beautiful ma'am, the dress brings out your eyes very well," the maid told me with a smile

"Thank you, do you have a brush I may use, I like to brush my own hair," I asked her

She nodded and went to the vanity mirror and brought a brush out of one of the drawers.

"Thank you I think that's all I will need," I dismissed her

I stared in the mirror going over what Merlin had told me last night as I brushed my hair, I was so deep in though I didn't hear the doctor come in.

"Naomi? Are you alright?" the doctor asked

I jumped so badly I fell on the floor with a half squeak half scream. I looked up at his shocked face and burst into giggles, "I'm fine doctor,"

"Are you sure?" he asked looking a bit worried as he helped me up

"Yes, doctor, I'm fine," I smiled as him. I began brushing my hair, this was the first time the doctor had seen it down, my hair fell to my waist in gentle curls. My hair was dark brown and framed my pale face in a beautifully mysterious way. I put the brush down when I was done and turned to the doctor with a bright smile, "Let's go explore Camelot,"

The doctor grinned and held out his arm for me to take, which I did, and then we went out to explore. Out side the castle was bleak, I looked around but I couldn't find any children playing in streets like children love to do. We walked down market street, but all the shops were closed.

"Doctor, It's a bit strange, there aren't any kids about and all the shops are closed," I spoke up after we had walked through half of Camelot, "This isn't what Camelot should look like,"

"You're right, Naomi," he nodded, "I think some thing is going on here,"

"I think so to," I looked around the dismal street we were walking on and spotted the entrance to the cathedral that was in the center of everything, "Let's go in here, doctor,"

Before the doctor could say anything I walked into the cathedral. The gothic structure was aw inspiring and made me life my head up to the ceiling to look at the sunlight filtering through the tall stained glass windows. I looked closer at the stained glass and noticed that a lot of them depicted Saint Stephan.

"Greeting, my lady," a priest walked up to me, "and my lord," he said when the doctor walked up behind me, "What can I do for you two today?"

"We are visiting from a far away place and I have never seen a cathedral of this magnitude before, may we have a tour?" I asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure," the priest smiled, "This is the main worship hall as you can see,"

"It's beautiful in here, father," I nodded with appreciation.

"Over here we have the rooms of the monks, they are in prayer at the moment," the priest said as he led us into the monk's barracks

"How often do they pray father?" the doctor asked

"They pray for 6 hours a day, starting at dawn," the priest answered

The doctor let out a low whistle.

"The organist plays up here," he led us up into a loft and showed us the organ

"Do you mind if I play a bit, father? In my village I was taught how to play the organ," I asked looking at the giant organ with longing

The priest chuckled, "Not at all, we will wait while you play"

I sat at the bench and closed my eyes as I rest my fingers on the keys, I could sense everyone who had every played on this organ. I saw all their lives flash before my closed eyes, and then I played a haunting melody just them. When I finished the priest and the doctor clapped.

"That was very well done," the priest said with a smile, "Who taught you to play?"

"The village priest taught me how to play," I smiled as I stood up and let my fingers slip away from the keys and I was again the only one in my mind, "May we see more of you beautiful cathedral?"

"Yes of course! The only thing left is the bell tower," He motioned for us to follow him. We followed all the way to the stairs, "I'm a slow old man, you two go up first,"

"Are you sure father?" The doctor asked

"Yes, yes go ahead, there is a wonderful view from up there. I will wait down here," he smiled

"Thank you, Father," I smiled at him and then started up the curving stairs, all 2000 of them. I was at the top first and as I looked out the sun began to set casting the entire landscape into a golden hue.

The doctor was up a few seconds after me and stood next to me as I looked around the golden landscape spread out beneath us, he was silent the words he was going to say dying on his lips when he saw the excited wonder on my face.

"Doctor, this place is gorgeous!" I breathed. I could feel his eyes on me so I turned and smiled at him, he smiled back tentatively.

I looked back out but this time I looked out to the river and noticed a woman in the river looking at me, I could feel the hatred in her gaze. She was pure white in the river not reflecting the golden sunlight with the rest of the river. "Doctor do you see that?" I asked but when he turned to look I saw her vanish.

"Yes, the river looks like gold, it's a splendid effect," he smiled

I sighed, who ever that person was she didn't want to be seen, "Yeah, we should get back to the castle before it's to dark," I started towards the stairs and he followed

"Right you are, it wouldn't be good if we got lost," he said in his ever happy tone

When we reached to bottom the priest was indeed waiting there, only he had a lantern now that I was getting dark.

"Thank you for the tour Father," I curtsied, "We must be getting back to the castle now I'm afraid,"

"Thank you for your visit, will you come on Sunday?" he asked

"If we are still in town on Sunday, then we will be here," I smiled graciously and then the doctor and I left.

"You handle people incredibly well for someone so young," the doctor said after we had left

I shrugged, "I just know what is expected of me and do it, its nothing to spectacular,"

"No, it is amazing," the doctor told me, "I haven't met anyone else who can do this so well, even I can't and I'm really old,"

I laughed, "If you say so doctor,"

The doctor was about to say something when Ywain rode up, "Greeting, My Lady Naomi and Doctor, the king asked that I escort you two back to the castle since its so late,"

"Thank you Sir Ywain," I smiled up at him

"I brought an extra horse for you two to ride," he pointed to the black mustang behind him.

"He is handsome," I said and patted his shoulder after I got on. the doctor sat in front of me so I held on to him as we cantered off to the castle.

We rode in silence back to the castle, the breeze from the river smelled fresh and clean as it wafted by. The night air became increasingly cold, and I leaned into the doctor to stay warm, making sure not to let my skin touch him.

"King Arthur requested that you both eat with him tonight," Ywain told us when we entered to courtyard, "I will take the horses to the stable,"

"Thank you for the escort home, I don't think we'd of been able to find our way back without you," I smiled as he helped me off the horse

He bowed to us before taking the horses to the stable. The doctor held out his arm for me to take so he could lead me inside, I took it and we walk inside.

"Ah, Lady Naomi and the Doctor, you've finally arrived," Arthur stood up when we entered.

"Yes, we were visiting the cathedral out in town and I'm afraid we lost track of time, I apologize," I nodded to him. The doctor pulled out my seat and after I sat down he pushed it closer to the table. He then went to the other side of the table and sat in his chair.

"Yes, it is beautiful, that's where I was married to the beautiful Guinevere," Arthur told us

I nodded, not sure if her adultery had been discovered or not. Her adultery is understandable, I mean really the woman was in love with Lancelot first. Not that adultery is good─ I heard someone speaking to me

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked shaking my thoughts away

"I was wondering if you are enjoying your stay here," Arthur told me

"Oh yes, very much so," I smiled brightly, "But I noticed there weren't any children out playing in the streets,"

"Oh, their parents have been keeping them in, afraid they might go missing," Arthur looked grieved

"Missing?" the doctor asked, "What sort of missing?"

"Missing as in stolen, without a trace," Arthur answered, "The only thing left of anyone stolen is a little puddle of water,"

**Ok this is all I have written up for now so plz review and tell me if you like it or not : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously:

"Missing?" the doctor asked, "What sort of missing?"

"Missing as in stolen, without a trace," Arthur answered, "The only thing left of anyone stolen is a little puddle of water,"

Story start:

"That's awful, those poor children," the thought of children lost and scared mad me mad for some reason.

"Yes, even when they are kept indoors they disappear," Arthur sighed angrily, "And we can't do a thing to stop it,"

"Don't worry, Naomi and I will help you search for these missing children," the doctor announced, "I hate it when they use children to get what they want,"

"Yes, we will join the search for the children in the morning," I smiled, "Who ever has them must be keeping them near by"

"Thank you both," Arthur bowed his head in thanks, "you two are truly sent from god,"

I kept the smile on my face, "I pray we can be of any with this horrible happening"

"Arthur, another one was just stole," Merlin said when he came in

"Thank you, my friend," Arthur nodded, "Come eat with us,"

Merlin looked at the doctor hesitantly but sat down at what I assume was his usual place, "That is three gone today," he said in a sad tone

"How long has this been happening?" Doctor asked

"Months now, but no matter where we look we can't find the children anywhere. And believe me we have searched everywhere," Arthur answered

"Arthur, I can't help but notice that Guinevere isn't eating with us," I said, "Come to think of it I haven't seen her the entire time I've been here,"

"No, she… She was sentenced to death for treachery," Arthur looked grieved, "and, Lancelot saved her. They are in exile together,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know," I said shocked, that must have been horrible to see an exiled knight save his wife from a sentence he had to enforce.

Arthur sighed, "Do not apologize, it was her fault it happened,"

"I'm sorry, what happened?" the doctor asked a bit perplexed

"I went away on a quest to find the holy grail and when I came back it was discovered that she and Lancelot had an affair. I couldn't very well pardon her, that would have been hypocritical. So Lancelot and I worked out a plan, he was exiled and before she died he stole her away with him," Arthur's eyes looked sad and hurt but then he took a breath and his eyes were steely again.

"That is very…" the doctor seemed at a loss for the word

"You did the right thing," I smiled at him, "you maintained you're ideal even though it was challenged,"

Arthur nodded. We all ate in silence and when we were done the doctor and I excused ourselves.

"I am afraid all this exploring I've done today has worn me out, have a nice night M'lord," I curtsied and left with the doctor on my heels.

"Does you're tale ever talk about this?" the doctor asked

"The missing children, yes it does, but I never listened to that bit," I shrugged

"Something is different about you today," the doctor said

"I like to think I change a bit every day," I smiled

"no, no, no, its something big. Like when some one finds out they've been adopted or─"

I interrupted, "I already know I was adopted. I'm only different because my favorite tale has turned out to be true,"

"What?" he looked surprised, "You're adopted?"

I nodded "Yep, it was obvious. They told me the first time I asked if I was,"

He was staring in shock, "So if you're adopted who's your real family?"

I just laughed, "I was taken in by the Pendragons as a favor to my father. He was running from something and wanted to make sure I was in a good home."

"You know who you're real father is?" the doctor demanded

I hesitated, my father was Merlin, but I couldn't tell him that, "No, they never told me who my father was" that was the truth, I didn't know until he told me himself.

The doctor nodded, "Well, you need to get some rest. Busy day tomorrow, we've got children to look for," he smiled and then left

"He is so going to find out," I sighed and sank onto the seat in front of the vanity mirror. I brushed my hair and a few minutes later Merlin came in.

"Daughter, you noticed some of your power today didn't you?" he asked

"Just call me Naomi. Yes I did, I touched the organ in the church and I could see everyone who ever played on it and they sort of told me the best way to play. It was hard to leave, and my head felt so crowded," my face scrunched up as I remembered the feeling of so many other people in my head.

"It wont always be like that, when you get a better hold on what you can do you will be able to draw from the residual energies without getting a head full of other people," Merlin said sitting in a chair next to me.

"How come it didn't happen when I got on the horse, or using this comb, or anything else?" I asked confused, "I only got a head full of people when I played the organ,"

"You probably called on the residual energy around it when you wanted to play," he shrugged, "you didn't need a lesson or reminder on how to use a brush or ride a horse,"

"That's true, I always rode horses back home." I smiled and nodded until another thought came to me, "Will anything happen if I touch some body, like how that chick in Charmed would get a premonition when she touched some one?"

He chuckled, "No, we do not get premonitions by touching people or objects. If something bad is going to happen we are warned in our sleep or when we mediate,"

"Meditate?" I asked and crinkled my nose, "I can't sit still long enough to eat dinner, how do we meditate?"

This time he laughed out right, "You don't have to sit to meditate; you just need to clear your mind of everything."

"Seriously?" I asked my eyes widening in surprise

"Yep," he nodded with a smile, "you can do that anywhere at anytime. When you meditate its easier to use your telepathic powers─ some one is out in the hall, good night my daughter," he slipped out a hidden door right as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said wearily

A maid walked in, "Ma'am, would you like help getting in your night clothes?"

"Yes, thank you," I smiled and let her help me get that dang corset off. within a few minutes I was in a white lacy nightgown and getting in bed as the maid blew out the candles before leaving.

In the morning I was up and completely dress before the rest of the castle had even woken up. I was in the kitchen when the doctor found me

"Good morning Naomi," he smiled, he was still in his night clothes

"Good morning Doctor," I smiled back and handed him some bread and an apple, "Enjoy your breakfast,"

"Thank you, what are you doing?" he asked

"I am making us some lunch, I don't know how long we will be out there, but I know I like to eat lunch," I told him as I finished putting the food in a sack

"I love the way you think," he smiled, "Arthur wanted us to meet him in the stables in an hour,"

"Alright, you may want to get dressed." I looked up and him with a smile

"Oh fine, I'm going," he huffed but left.

"There you are Lady Naomi," Arthur called when the doctor and I walked into the stables, "The Black mustang you rose yesterday, is yours,"

"Thank you," I smiled brightly and went over to the horse and started to brush and saddle him

"You are good with horses," Ywain commented

"Yes, I was raised around them. I back home I have a beautiful spotted grey colt that I'm raising," I didn't look up from the horse as I said this. I started to check his hooves when I heard Ywain speak again.

"You must be good with horses, he never lets anyone look at his hooves,"

"He knows I mean no harm," I smiled up at Ywain, "I've always had a thing with horses,"

He nodded and then went back to saddle his horse. I had the mustang ready to a few minutes later. We all rose out to search by the river that ran next to Camelot, the same one that I saw the woman in. there were caves all over on the cliff like shore, we were going to spend the day searching in all the caves.

I heard the doctor start rambling on about how the caves got there, but I ignored him, and started to explore a cave a little ways away that had looked promising.

"Naomi" a watery voice called

I turned and looked around but didn't see anyone. The doctor was telling some poor knight about the wonders of how caves are formed, and no one was near me.

"Naomi," the voice came again

I sighed, "I don't like playing games so why don't you just come out from where ever you're hiding"

The watery voice laughed, "I'm down here,"

I looked into the river and saw the woman I had seen the night before, "What are you doing in there?"

"I live here," she told me

I looked at her skeptically, "mhmm, well do you know anything about missing children?"

"Yes, I stole them," She grinned evilly

"Ok, if you stole them, where are they?" I asked hoping this wouldn't back fire on me

"Why don't I show you," she reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me in

"Doctor!" I yelled before I hit the water, it back fired dang it. She kept pulling me farther and farther making my arm hurt in the process. When we stopped I looked around, we were in a house like thing, under the water.

"Welcome to my home," the woman said, "You can breath in here, the water can't come in, and there is always plenty of air,"

"Um, it's very nice," I said as I looked around, "but where are the children,"

"They are this way," she was smiling again

This was going to end badly, I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen, but I'm here now so I might as well follow her.

She led me into a room and I could see that all the children were hooked up to some sort of machine. And in the center there was a tank looking thing, it was empty.

"What goes in there?" I asked pointing to the tank

"The power source," she answered and followed me as I walked through the children trying to wake them up.

"You can't wake them up Naomi," she told me

"Oh, yeah, how did you know my name?" I asked

"I tried to get you down here when you were a baby, you will be my power source," she said lightly before shoving me into the tank before I knew what was going on.

"Hey! Let me out! I can't be a power source I'm human!" I yelled

"You only think you're human, I know what you really are," she laughed darkly, "You are an incredibly powerful Psi. And you are going to help me create more Psi out of these human children,"

I banged on the glass wall as a liquid filled the tank, "No, let me out! Let me out of this thing!" it filled in all the way to the top. I could still breathe while I was in it but I couldn't move or see or hear anything.


End file.
